Past Years
by The Dark Knightress
Summary: The Autobot's thought their child-hood's were behind them. They'd erased the hard times from their mind, and chose to forget the good. Why? These child-hood scars are forever opened. Multiple flashbacks for multiple Autobots.
1. Optimus Prime

_This fanfic just popped into my head, please enjoy!_

_"Past Years"_

_~Optimus Prime~_

The young mech sat on the floor of his bedroom, fiddeling with something that he called a 'toy'. He read of the Cybertronian directions, piecing the toy together rather quickly and squinting his eyes when things seemed confusing. He was thankful to be alone, and for five years old, thankful for the quiet.

"Optimus, get down here, stat!!"

Optimus looked towards the door and gulped once. His father seemed mad about something. What, he didn't know. What could a five year old have done to make him sound so angry? He set the toy down and excited the room. Megatron, his older brother, peeked his head from out of his room and looked to the little mech.

"Optimus, are you okay?"

The little mech shook his head, "No, Megs. Dad's angry."

"Again?"

Optimus swallowed hard again and Megatron excited the room. He was seven, but acted more like he was an adult. Both mech's were smart and very calm and quiet, and didn't expect to get much out of life.

Megatron took Optimus' hand and walked slowly down the stairs with the mech. Optimus had his thumb nervously in his mouth and his optics brimmed with oil. Megatron gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"OPTIMUS!"

Optimus swallowed again and their mother came over to them. She knelt and took Optimus' helm in her hands and kissed his forehead. Her optics brimmed with tears too and she whispered.

"Be strong, Optimus."

He nodded and let go of Megatron's hand. He inched forward while Zinteda, his mother, stood behind Megatron with her hands on his shoulders.

"Daddy?"

He stood, towering over the young boy and growled, "What's this?"

He held up a piece of notebook paper. It had Optimus' childish handwriting on it and a bunch if scribbles on it. It was a drawing he had done last night and he choked back tears.

"A...my drawing, Daddy."

The mech crumpled it and threw it behind him, "How many times have I told you, if you're going to draw anything, make it useful, like your brother!!"

With that yell, he raised a hand and slapped the small boy. He hit the ground hard and tears flowed. He dare not whimper or scream, and his mother shreaked.

"Multidus! Stop!"

The big mech growled again and pushed back his wife, "Out of my way, Zinteda! Optimus will learn to be useful and not worthless!"

He threw aside the femme who shreaked again as she hit the wall. Optimus crawled along the floor until he hit the wall and breathed heavily.

"Daddy..please..no..."

Multidus raised his hand again and slapped the young mech again, while Megatron slid down the wall by the staircase, crying. It pained him to see his brother be beaten so badly. Scrapes sounded and Optimus wailed and his father finally stopped after one last punch. Optimus silenced, and laid limp against the floor and Zinteda rose. Her eyes were tearstained and she ran over to her son. She picked up his limp body and cradled it.

"Multidus, how dare you!"

She watched as her husband returned to the living room and slumped in a chair, ignoring her. Megatron whimpered very quietly and Zinteda shuffled over. She cradled his head against her chest and they cried softly. She took his hand and quietly walked up the steps.

"Mom, is Optimus alright?"

She looked to the little mech on her shoulder and nodded, "He'll be okay. Just be quiet and don't come downstairs."

Megatron nodded and slipped under the covers of his top bunk. Zinteda graciously laid Optimus on the bed and cupped her hands over her mouth. She sobbed quietly and whispered to him.

"Don't worry Optimus, you're capable of great things. You're a strong mech."

_Seven Years Later_

The schoolyard erupted with sounds of screaming children and laughter. Everyone was running around, making friends and playing hard, while Optimus sat over on the staircase, sketching something on his sketchpad like he always did. He shaded out all the right areas, and then looked to the burn on his left arm. He carefully hid it against his side and continued drawing.

"Hey, Optimus."

He squinted in the sunlight to the figure. She was tall and thin, with pretty blue eyes. Her colors were bright yellow and white, and she batted her optics.

"Oh. Hello, Karendi." he politely replied.

Karendi sat next to him and looked at his drawing, "It's very nice, Optimus."

He swallowed and nodded once, "Thanks. It's not hard at all."

She smiled. Karendi was his age and a friend of his. She was really nice and quiet, reserved and smart. Many thought they were siblings, but in reality, Optimus only wished he and Karendi could be closer. She was pretty and really nice and really seemed to like him. He had a major crush on her, and Megatron often teased him about it.

"Really? I was never good at sketching. I couldn't get the circles and shades right."

He looked to her, "I could show you. It's all about geometry. Once you understand shapes and their angles, it's not hard."

Karendi smiled and giggled, "You make it seem easy, Optimus."

"That's because it is."

They continued on talking, and Optimus soon finished the sketch. He put his pencils away and Karendi asked,

"May I see it?"

He nodded.

She graciously took the pad and ran her optics over it. It was a sketch of a cage, with an metallic handorra, Bronze Capital's state bird. Karendi remembered from class that they'd been studying it. The cage was open and the handorra was flying free, out of captivity. Karendi smiled and read the words across the bottom:

_Anyone can be free, can you?_

"Optimus, it's beautiful. The words are so wonderful. Great job."

He smiled, "Thank you, Karendi."

Silence hung between them a moment, "Karendi, would you like it?"

She looked at him and her optics danced, "Oh, may I?"

He nodded and gently ripped out the page. He folded it twice and handed it to her. She accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks, Optimus."

With that she leaned in and kissed his faceplate then skipped off. He sat there dumbfounded and rubbed his faceplate. He looked to the blank pad then watched as she showed his drawing to her friends.

_Anyone can be free, but can I?_

_Four Years Later_

"Optimus, are you coming to the party?"

The sixteen year old mech closed his locker and looked to the femme before him. She held her books to her chest and waited patiently with a gentle smile.

"I can't. I have to stay home. It's a schoolnight. Maybe another time, Karendi."

She sighed and walked along with him. Optimus had his head hung low and she began, "Optimus-oh!"

She squealed and lurnched backwards as a hand grabbed her arm. Her books went flying and she collided with a metal body.

"Karendi, baby, what's happenin'?"

Trek, the school hotshot held her securly in his arms. He always had a thing for pretty femmes, and Karendi was indeed pretty. She tried to free herself from his grip and he chuckled.

"Let me go, Trek!"

He and his buddies laughed and that was it. She gave Optimus a look and her optics pleaded with his. Optimus boiled with anger and threw his books down and walked over. He pushed Karendi from Trek's hold and Trek gave him a look.

"Why you little glitchhead!"

Trek swung once and Optimus ducked then attacked him with a blow to the torso. Trek groaned and glutched his stomach as Optimus clocked him. Trek tumbled to the floor, but Optimus wasn't finished. He grabbed Trek by the shoulders and slammed him against a row of lockers. Energon trickled from Trek's nose, and Optimus felt two soft hands on his shoulders.

"Optimus,"

Karendi whispered genlty in his ear and he set Trek down with a thud. He began to help Karendi gather her books, and when he had done so, she knelt to pick one of his.

"Optimus, what are you thinking? If the principal found out, you'd be suspended or, worse."

Optimus shrugged and sighed. Karendi, as usual, was right. He accepted the book she handed him and helped her up. They began walking out of the highschool in silence then she added.

"Thanks, for saving me."

He smiled gently and wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders. He gave her a friendly squeeze and answered.

"Not a problem."

Then the two made their way home, to seperate families. One to a loving and kind household, while the other to the abusive, living hell he called home.

* * *

_Well, that's all for Optimus' past. Please enjoy, and review!_

_Godbless and Godspeed!!_


	2. Jazz

_Hope everyone enjoyed Optimus Prime's past. I know it was sad, but I felt like that was the backround he should've came from. If you ask me, he's learned ALOT from his mistakes! I'm not quiet sure how to write this one, but please understand!_

_Plus, these pasts have nothing to do with one another, they don't relate. This will have some Prime, but I won't write those scenes in his past. _

_~Jazz~_

Five years old. The age of action figures and movies, playdates and obsessions. Not for Jazz. He wasn't your ordinary little mech. He had a thing for music. No matter what kind, he loved it. He'd spend long, summer solarcycles listening to music outside, singing along and dancing. Everyone knew Jazz as the 'music mech' and that's how he liked life.

"Jazz, hon, come on in here this minute!"

Jazz looked towards the door of his home where his mammy was standing on the front porch. She tapped her foot and looked impatient.

"See ya later, dudes."

His friends parted off and Jazz jumped the fence. He was five and already was doing teenage things. Singing rap and metal, jumping fences and running long distances. He ran away from police bots once while trespassing on private property. He was troublesome, but deep down he was a good kid.

"Yes, Mammy?"

Mammy pointed towards the door, "You mama lookin' for ya mech. Get you skid in there."

She followed him inside. Jazz dreaded to see his mother in her ill state and closed his eyes. He stopped and Mammy put her hands on his shoulders.

"Is she okay, Mammy?"

Mammy looked to him and smiled weakly, "Afraid not, son. You mama is very sick, Jazz."

Jazz looked down and sighed. If only his mother hadn't gone into the hospital and helped. She wouldn't be this way.

"Jazz,"

He looked up to the weak voice. He choked back tears and Mammy knelt and whispered, "Don't cry in fronta ya mama, Jazz."

He nodded and ran inside the room. His mother was laid out on her berth, her frail body covered beneath a thin white sheet. Her optics were drooped and her voice was a hush. Jazz stopped at the side of her bed and touched his mother's arm.

"Mama, you doin' okay?"

The femme smiled weakly and chuckled softly, "I'm afraid not, little mech."

"Well get thatta way, mama. We won't be able to go to Metallic City if you don't."

She swallowed and nodded, "I know, Jazz."

Metallic City was their dream. They'd move there into an apartment and Jazz could fufill his dream of singing music. His mama could coach him through it with her astounding voice and together, they could go many places. His older siser could go into the singing business with him, and they could become somthing bigger than living in a trash neighborhood in downtown Copper Central.

His mother's were pale and Jazz tried not to choke, "I miss ya, mama. I want ya to come to my music concert in school."

She smiled and touched his faceplate with a soft hand, "I know, baby. I won't be able to. Maybe your sister can take you."

Now Jazz was crying. He blinked and looked down, "I don't want Harmonic to take me. I want ya to, mama!"

She closed her eyes and patted the place besides her, "I know, baby. I'm sorry. I want to come come ya see, but I can't."

"Please come, mama."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Jazz. I do love you though. I want you to always remember that. Nothing you do could make me stop lovin' ya. You special to me, baby. Even if your papa didn't think so, I do. When I go away, I want you to always rememba me, okay?"

He nodded, "I loveya to, mama. I'll never forget ya."

She smiled and kissed her faceplate, "Atta boy. And Jazz,"

He read her eyes, "Yes, mama?"

"I'll save a place for you in the choir up there."

Jazz couldn't help it. He burst into oily tears and cried into his mother's shoulder, "No, mama! Stay! Don't leave me!"

She chuckled, "I have to. Look at me,"

He did and tried to see her through oil stains in his optics.

" I love you. Go to Metallic City. Be a star for me."

He nodded, "I'll do anythin' for ya, mama."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Be yourself. Be who you were born to be."

His eyes danced. Not only did he want to be a music star, he knew he was to be a military officer. That was another big dream of his, "Whatta bout a military officer?"

She nodded, "If that's it, than yes, baby."

He nodded, "Sure, mama. Anythin' for ya."

"My good mech. I love you..."

He gripped her hand tightly, "I love ya too."

Then her eyes went dark and her spark stopped humming.

_Seven Years Later_

Jazz fought the strong arms that gripped his. They were tough with years of work and his eyes were shut tight in anger. He knew he couldn't get free, but he couldn't be caught at the Police Station.

Not again.

"Lemme go, glitch!"

The officer gripped harder and gridded his teeth. He bent to whisper into Jazz' ear and hissed, "No, nota chance, kid. You'll be lucky to even stay out of the stockade this time."

Jazz suddenly was whipped into the back of the transformed officer and pounded on the side.

"Let me out!"

The officer laughed at the mech's comedian act, and he licked gravel. Jazz was tossed around until they arrived at the station, and two officer's gripped his arms and hauled him inside.

"No, let me go, glitchheads!"

They led him into a room and threw him to the floor in front of the femme. She was colored silver and black, and she was beautiful. Her blue optics showed compassion and she shooed the officers out.

"Jazz, what did you do this time?"

He crossed his legs on the floor and then crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothin', just tryin' to stay online, Razor."

She nodded, "I see. No energon yet?"

He shook his head, "Harmonic's tryin', but she has her own sparklings to feed. She can't worry about me and Mammy. It's not fair!"

Razor knelt and touched his shoulder, "Jazz, I know it's hard. You have to keep tryin'. I know you're only twelve and you can't get a steady job, but I can't let you off this time."

Jazz looked up and his eyes brimmed, "What?"

"I have to send you away."

"Where." he demanded.

Razor looked down and closed her eyes, "Jazz, I have to send you to military school."

"WHAT?!"

She tried to calm him, "I'm sorry."

"No, your not! You're like everyone else! Whatta bout Harmonic and Mammy?! You can't send me away!"

"Jazz, please!"

"NO!"

He jumped up and ran over to the door. His eyes were flooded and he didn't see that he missed the door. Instead and went over and slammed into the wall, knocking himself to the floor and unconcious.

"JAZZ!"

Razor ran over and dropped down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I have too."

He couldn't hear her under the tugging of blackness.

_Four years later_

The early bell was earlier than usual. The room scampered about with mech's getting ready, and sixteen year old Jazz rolled his eyes to his roomate who was his close friend.

"Primus I hate this place." he mumbled.

His friend, who was twice his size chuckled and slapped a hand on Jazz' shoulder, "It's not my favorite place either, Jazz."

Jazz finished wiping the polish off his arm. He closed his eyes and thought about his sister and Mammy, and his mother. He missed each of them, and couldn't wait to get out of this place in another year. Everyone here thought the same as he did.

He and his friend exited the room and jogged with everyone else to the blacktop. They stood straight and tall and waited for their drill sergant.

"You greasebags finally up and ready!?"

"Yes ma'am!" the chorus of mech and femme voices rang out to the woman. She, once again, looked beautiful as always, but had a hard expression.

"Good! Today, we're fitting you with weapons! You'll accept what you get and not give me any slag about it, got it!?"

"Yes ma'am!"

She nodded and paced in front of them, "Good! Now line up at the mess hall, and if one mech of femme talks, you'll be in for it, understand!?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

They all lined up, and Jazz and his friend found themselves in the back. It would be a long line, and he just wanted to go back to recharge. He looked to his friend and sent him a comm-link.

_:: This could take awhile::_

_::Yeah, stick to it::_

_:: She's such a slag! I just want to knock her down one time. Then she'll learn::_

_::Jazz::_

His friend motioned with his eyes to look over. Their sergant was talking with someone and she ushered Jazz' friend over.

"Optimus, get over here!"

Jazz raised his optic-ridges and Prime hustled over. Their sergant began talking to him and Jazz listened on his comm-link, which Optimus had left open.

"Optimus, you'll have to be fitted for weapons in the advanced area."

"Why?"

The professor bot explained, "A mech with your size and intelligence needs more advanced weapons. If you were to be fitted with these weapons, they'd be toys."

Optimus nodded and asked, "When?"

"Now."

He nodded again and comm-linked Jazz.

_:: Got to go. I'll explain later::_

_::Sure::_

The link dropped and Jazz rolled his eyes. The silence was irritating, and his circuits were beginning to fry slowly. But, the line moved quickly and he was next.

"Jazz I take it?"

He saluted to the senior officer and nodded, "Yes sir."

"This way."

He lead Jazz into a training area. The room was wide open and dark, and the officer retreated to a tower high above him.

"Show us yourstuff, Jazz. These drones are artificial, not using lethal force. Take them down and then we'll fit you."

Jazz nodded and an alarm sounded. He looked about and something sounded behind him. Five huge drones surrounded him slowly and he thought fast. A surround attack, clever. He smiled to himself and though.

_Too easy._

Jazz jumped up and backflipped, flying onto a drone and crouching. The drone's gun was pointed to the middle and Jazz grabbed the gun. He pointed it to another drown and the gun fired, green paint hitting the drone on the chest. It off-lined and stood their. Jazz then pounced over to another and kicked its legs, sending it down and off-line. Two walked towards him and he jumped again, backflipped and landed behind them. Next to him in the corner was a pipe and he grabbed it. Swinging it in his hand, he jabbed it into the one's chest and hit the other's face. He was done, and all the drone's were off-lined. He did it within five minutes and the lights in the tower came on.

"Very good, Jazz. Impressive. Go through that door."

The door appeared and Jazz saluted again and walked through. A femme met him and smiled. She was pretty with black and red coloring and she was curved and slim. She held a brightly lit clipboard and read over it.

"Are you Jazz?"

"The one and only,"

She smiled, "I'm Airmine. Right this way, and we'll get you fitted with weapons, Jazz."

He nodded and thought to himself, _Anywhere with you._

She motioned for him to sit in a chair and she began going through files on a computer. She got a message and nodded.

"I see. Class one fighting. Very nice."

Jazz shrugged his shoulers and she began to search through the computer's files. Her eyes scrolled through each one and she clicked on three different kind. She stood and nodded. Writing something on the screen, someone called to her from the doorway.

"Airmine, did you order weapon casing 2341, 541, and 8979?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you have them?"

The mech nodded and brought in the boxes, "I'll send in medibot Jailtone to install them."

Airmine nodded and opened the box and inspected them with a laser from her arm.

"Good, these are it. Medibot Jailtone will be here in a moment, any questions?"

Jazz nodded and hopped down from the chair, "Yeah, one. What exactly am I about to be fitted inta?"

Airmine smiled and nodded, "Ah, my most popular question."

She lifted another brightly lit screenpad from a box and read over the Cybertronian script. She nodded and mumbled to herself about something and Jazz snapped his fingers.

"Yo, you still here?"

"Oh, yes. Just reading."

She pointed to a large metal plate and Jazz asked, "Whatis it?"

"You'll see."

Within an hour they had Jazz fitted with his weapons. His right arm held a large magnetic plate, his left a blaster, and his face held a smile.

_I can whip some serious Decepticon aft._

Oh, and he vowed he would; for his mother's sake.

* * *

_Well, that's all my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed and please review! It makes me happy! _

_More to come in future chapters, which shall I do: Bumblebee, Ratchet or Ironhide?_

_You decide._

_God Bless you all, and be blessed!_

_ -Me_


	3. Ironhide

_Okay, this will be the hardest one! Hear I go!_

"Past Years"

~Ironhide~

"Hide, give it back!"

The five year old and third oldest of the siblings dangled the robotic doll from his youngest sister. He chuckled and threw it onto the top bunkbed, where she couldn't reach it.

"Hide!"

He laughed and climbed the bunk and handed it down to her, "Holy drip, Landmine. It was only a joke."

She smiled and skipped out of the room, where the five year old continued to draw something on the floor. It was a picture of a huge Weapons Officer, himself to be exact. That was his dream. He was always fascinated about weapons, and he often marveled at his mother and father's weapons. His older sister was a medic in Metallic City, and his older brother was in bootcamp for the military. He loved to play war with them, and the war that was going on in Metallic City, only seemed farther away. Oh, how he wished it were closer.

"Ironhide, Mom wants you."

Ironhide dropped his pencil and rolled his eyes at his younger brother, "Did you run your mouth about what I did to your stupid stuffed screw?"

Reflect made a face, "Yup."

"Brat."

Reflect skipped away. For five, Ironhide acted more of an adult. He had progressed wonderfully in speaking and he was excellent in reading Cybertronian. He was not average, but he did sometimes act his age.

"What now, Mom?"

Heatwave, the mother of the rambuncious family, placed a hand on her hip and rolled her optics at him, "Did you step on Reflect's screw?"

"Yeah, so what? It was in the way!"

She pointed to a chair, "Time out. Now."

Ironhide mumbled and stomped over to the chair. He sat with a huff and crossed his arms over his chestplates, "If only I were an Weapons Officer, then you'd be sorry."

"Ironhi...!"

They both turned at the sound of the door bursting open. The eldest of the siblings, Oilslick, ran inside with a wounded young femme.

"Oilslick! What are yo...?"

Ironhide and Heatwave froze. The young femme was Roadmark, Ironhide's sister. She was bleeding energon and her eyes were closed. Her arms was bent in an awkward position and Ironhide closed his eyes.

"Roadmark!!"

"What happened, Oilslick?" Ironhide asked.

Oilslick walked in and set her down on the couch, "The Decepticons are invading the area! Roadmark was working on one of the soldiers and a bomb went off,"

"What?!"

"The soldier didn't survive, but Roadmark did. She's in severe condition, Mom." Heatwave knelt and examined her. She was a medic also, but quit her job to stay home with her family of seven. She pointed the pointed the laser at Roadmark's eyes and Heatwave read something on her arm.

"Oilslick, take the children and lock them in my bedroom."

The twenty-one year old looked worried, "Mom?"

"We have to operate."

_Seven Years Later_

After the death of his sister seven years ago, Ironhide swore to evenge her death. He was now twelve years old and more crabby than ever. He'd spent his summer solarcycles dreaming of her and how she used to play war with him. She'd always be "Commander Roadmark" and he'd play bad guy. Oilslick was gone in bootcamp all those years ago, and the other four children were to little to do anything.

"Ironhide, stop that! Dad is gunna kill you!"

Ironhide took something out of the garage, which was off-limits. It was a wrench, which he was using to build his own bunker by Roadmarks old shed. He was planning to beat up the mech at school in there, after he invited him over. Rockcliff, the bully at school was always bothering Ironhide and yesturday he insulted Roadmark. He said she was nothing more than a stupid medic, Ironhide was done with him and he wouldn't take anymore of his slag.

"Ironhide, what are you doing?"

He looked up from his project at his sister, Lockpick. She knelt down and watched, "Nothing, Lockpick. Go back inside."

"Ironhide-"

"Now!"

She jumped up and glared, "Fine, I'll go tell Dad."

Ironhide glared and rolled his eyes. He only brushed it off and continued on building. Roadmark would love this place, and he had to teach Rockcliff a lesson.

"Daddy, Iron...!"

"Lockpick, stop!!"

She was already gone into the house and Ironhide threw the hammer at the fence. He groaned and the door slapped shut on the house. He knew it was his father and he sat against the fence, and looked away.

"Ironhide, what are you doing?"

Theft, his father, slid down the fence and waited for an answer. Ironhide grunted and Theft put his arm around his shoulder.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, Roadmark is."

Theft swallowed hard, "Oh, the memories, huh?"

Ironhide nodded, "Yeah. I miss her, Dad. She was so special."

"I know she was. I miss her too."

"Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it of been me instead? She could do great things Dad, why?"

Theft swallowed again and began, "I don't know, Ironhide. There's a time for everything. It was her time to go."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know, Ironhide. I just don't know. Roadmark was a very special femme. We all loved her. She was good at her job, and she loved life. It's okay to miss her, but she would want us to continue on and not live in the past. Roadmark would want you to become an officer, Ironhide. That's what she wanted, was to see each of you grow up into your own person. The past is the past, Ironhide. We can't change it. Live the present, and plan the future."

Ironhide's eyes brimmed with oil and so did Theft's. Both mechs tried not to cry and swallow it all, but they couldn't. Ironhide stored those words away in his memories, and vowed never to forget them.

_Four years Later_

Now sixteen years old, Ironhide found himself lost. Lost in a wave of emotion, and lost in thoughts and daydreams. He never had planned to feel this way, and it just happened. He wasn't one to be like this or do this. Truthfully he didn't want it.

But love just happened.

Her name was Topaz, and she was amazing. She was slim and curved, and blue and black. She was the prettiest femme in all of Silverstone, and he had her. Topaz had noticed him a year before, and she just talked with him. Before they knew it they were seeing each other everyday, and this was different. Ironhide was rough and tough, mean and very conservative. He always had kept to himself, and his heart was not able to be captured.

But she'd done it.

"Ironhide! It's not true, is it?"

He rolled his eyes and ran out the doors of the highschool. Topaz was calling from in the courtyard, in a metal tree beside the lot. She always was doing something and she bothered him sometimes.

"What is not true?"

She jumped down from the tree and ran forward. She quickly made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That your leaving next week."

"Yes, it's true."

Topaz tried not to cry. Her eyes brimmed and she let her tears fall on his chest. She listened to his spark and he locked his fingers with her's.

"You can't leave, Ironhide. I love you too much."

He sighed, "I have to, Topaz. Protocall."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her wrist, "Why, though?"

"They called me in, Topaz. This is my chance."

She sighed and looked down, "This was supposed to be _our_ chance, 'Hide. Our chance to graduate with high marks and move on together to college."

He looked down and then up, "Primus this is so hard," he mumbled.

She nodded, "It is. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, Tope. However long it takes. Bootcamp can last three years and then if I get in-"

"No! Don't! Don't say it."

He took her faceplates in his hands and stroked them. His eyes searched her oil-stained ones and he whispered, " Topaz, I can't not go. I promised my sister."

"I see. So now your promise is more important than our future together?"

She left his embrace and walked back over to the metal tree. She leaned against it and waited for an answer. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"No, but it is important. Topaz, it's what she wanted for me."

She sighed, "But didn't she want you to fall in love?"

_Good question._

He sighed again. This was more difficult than he imagined. Ironhide whispered to her again.

"Yes, but the army was more important to her. She was a part of it."

Topaz nodded, "Okay, fine. Go. Live your sisters dream for her. But, you call me when you're out. I'll need to see you again. I'll wait for you, Ironhide. I promise. Now promise me you will."

Now she was in his arms again and looking into his eyes. Ironhide closed his and nodded, and leaned in and kissed her gently. They parted and she waited.

"I promise."

* * *

_Well all done! I'll move onto Ratchet's next. Please, tell me what you think!!_

_God Bless!!_


	4. Bumblebee

_**Past Years**_

_**~Bumblebee~**_

__The five year old mech danced around the room, careless. His older sister held his hands, pretending to do a waltz with him. Regardless wether or not his brothers would tease him, he continued on. His sister, Neon, laughed happily as she picked him up and tweaked his nose.

"Oh, Bumblebee, how I wished my sparkling was more like you! So carefree and happy!" She giggled as the small boy smiled back to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck and nuzzled close to her. She patted his back and set him back down.

"Now, why don't you build me something amazing with your glow-squares? I'll be right back." She asked, walking out of the room, waving to him as she entered the small kitchen.

The mech picked up the small, fading blocks. They'd been through eleven sparklings already, but still worked. No one used them as much as he did, though. He'd been playing with them for years, even before he could walk. Now alone and waiting for his sister to return, he started to build a large fortress out of his glow-blocks.

Wails hit his audio-receptors hard and with piercing force. He tried to look around the corner to his mother's room, where the noise was coming from. He wondered what was going on. Curious, he took a green glow-block and walked into the kitchen, and into the hallway.

"Mommy?" He called out quietly. No answers. He rounded the corner that led into his mother's bedroom, where he saw all ten of his siblings gathered around the berth. His father was next to his mother, patting her hand as she screamed. His eldest sister, Wrenchia, coached his mother on in something he wasn't sure about.

He leaned against the doorframe and tugged on his sister's hand. She looked down to him and knelt before him.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong with Mom, Hurricane?"

Tornado, Hurricane's twin sister, came over and led Bumblebee out of the room, "Don't you know, Bumblebee?"

"No," He stated simply.

Hurricane shared a look with Tornado and both girls sighed. Hurricane looked to him and grabbed his shoulders. He wasn't ready for this. He was the youngest, and liked it that way. How would he react when she told him?

"Bee, Mom's.....having another sparkling."

He made a face, "No she's not," He smiled as if this was a joke.

Tornado looked into his eyes, "Yes, Bumblebee, she is."

_Seven Years Later_

Bumblebee breathed deeply as he rounded a corner of the block. His younger sister, Jackal, was right behind him. He was twelve and she was eleven. She was quick, and was gaining on him. He wasn't about to loose this race. No. Not against a girl.

"Better hurry 'Bee, I'm right behind ya!" She laughed.

Bumblebee sped ahead, "Not no more, Jackal!"

Soon a flash of orange and black sped ahead of him. He slowed in disbelief as she stopped against the lampost and awaited him. He bolted ahead, and stopped, out of breath. He fell to his knees and his sister laughed.

"Good race, Bumblebee. Too bad you lost," She giggled.

He smiled and taunted, "Did I?"

Then he tackled her onto the ground and tickled her. No one was around to see her laughing up a storm. Screwlot didn't have alot of people that lived in it. Only a population of about 1000. Everyone knew everyone, and no one had a secret. If you did, the entire town knew about it.

Jackal and Bumblebee made their way back home, to where Neon met them. Both knew what this was about. Their mother was expecting yet another sparkling, and she must've delivered it. Neon had two of her own sparklings, one bouncing on her knee, one playing with the withered glow-blocks on the steps.

"Bumblebee, Jackal, you're back. Already?"

They nodded and Jackal asked, "How's everything with Mom?"

"Okay, she's fine."

Bumblebee asked, "Did she deliver?"

Neon nodded and bounced the sparkling even more, "Yes, she delivered."

"And?"

Neon sighed, "A femme...."

Bumblebee sighed, "Again?"

"And a mech."

They both shot her a look. Jackal lit up in surprise and Bumblebee looked quite dumbfounded and Jackal jumped up and down. Neon laughed at her expression, and patted Bumblebee's cheek.

"What did she name them?" Bumblebee asked.

Neon laughed, "Not many names left to choose from," she joked, "they're twins. She named the Starlight and Cosmic."

"Is she okay?"

"Mom's fine."

So Neon led Bumblebee and Jackal into their mother's room, where the twins were. They held each one at least twice, and Bumblebee couldn't help but love on them and kiss their cheeks.

_I guess another sister and brother is okay. As long as I'm still recognized as the cool one._

And from then on, he was.

_Four Years Later_

Hours had long since passed for Bumblebee. He had been studying for hours. He had end of the year exams tomarrow, and there was no signs of his sisters to help him. After a long day of skateboarding with his friends, he was in no mood to study.

"Bumblebee, what's up?" His older sister, Link, asked, noting the light on in the four mech's bedroom. Everyone was downstairs, playing a family game. She had come upstairs to check on the twins, Cosmic and Starlight.

"Studying. For tomarrow," He sighed.

She giggled, "You didn't do it over the day, huh?"

"No. The guys asked me to go boarding. And I did."

"Well, what do you have left?"

"Mathmatics, Physics, and Chemistry."

She winced, "Need some help with that?"

"Would be great."

Link left to check on the twins, and she soon came back. She sat and drilled him with questions. They soon had everything studied and Bumblebee was wiped out. He had nearly fallen asleep during their study on Chemistry, but Link had perservered and kept him awake. Within hours he had everything down.

She let him lay in his berth and slip into a deep recharge. She shook her head and smiled, kissing his cheek and flicking the light off. He would become a great mech someday. She couldn't wait to see where he'd go in life. She loved all her siblings, and Bumblebee was no exception. It was hard for him to be surrounded by girls all the time. All their brothers had sparkmates and sparklings. Cosmic was the only mech left, and soon would be the solitary one living at home.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched him recharge deeply, enough for him to snore. She laughed at him quietly and whispered.

"Goodnight, little brother."

And he could rest in peaceful slumber, knowing that all of his sisters had his back. Even if he didn't think he needed them to,

* * *

_AN: The entire point of Bumblebee's past was to show you how much his sisters loved him! Of course this is my POV, but anyways! Thanks for reading and that concludes this story!_


	5. Ratchet

_I hope you all enjoyed Ironhide's past!! I thought it was really hard to write him, but I overcame my thoughts!_

"Past Years"

~Ratchet~

"Ratchet, how did you know this?"

The five year old boy stood before his teacher's desk and looked embarrased. He'd never been questioned in his homework before, and his teacher seemed upset. He swallowed once and replied.

"I just did, Mrs. Bronx."

Mrs. Bronx sat wide-opticed at the young boy. She'd been teaching preschool for twenty years and had never seen this. Ratchet was an intelligent boy, but this was amazing. They hadn't even learned to count to twenty. But here Ratchet had written the body parts they'd been learning, and more.

"Did your parents help you?"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, ma'am. I did it myself."

Mrs. Bronx nodded and set the paper down, "Well, then, we'll just pin this up here now won't we?"

The child lit up and followed her to the wall outside of class. Only the best work had been posted there, and Ratchet's name was always first. But this seemed most important to him.

Once Mrs. Bronx had pinned it up, Ratched smiled and looked up to Mrs. Bronx. She smiled back and high-fived him, then he skipped off into the classroom. He immediately sat and wrote on his brightly lit blue pad, while everyone else continued playing.

Ratchet was defineatly the smartest mech in class. He was in preschool and already could count to one hundred. The mech was a genius. He would go far in life, and Mrs. Bronx's goal was to help him get there.

It was three o'clock and time for everyone to go home. The children filed out of the classroom with their blue pads and Ratchet's mother came in. She was short and beautiful and she had medibot markings. That's probably how Ratchet knew. It all started to compute. Mrs. Bronx gathered the file chips from each child's blue pad and she made her way over.

"Excuse me, are you Ratchet's mother?"

The femme looked up and nodded, "Yes, my name is Joint. I'm Ratchet's mother. Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Bronx nodded and looked down, "Yes, I'm afraid there is."

"Did he do something wrong?"

Mrs. Bronx shook her head, "No, no. Ratchet's a wonderful mech, but I can't help but wonder that he has his homework done for him."

Joint looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"By chance is Ratchet having extreme help with his studies?"

Joint blinked twice and put her hands on Ratchet's shoulders, " No, Ratchet does his work himself. I work at the hospital, my husbands in the military and his older brother is in school. No one has time to help him. I do when I can but he does it himself."

Mrs. Bronx nodded. Something still didn't seem right. There was no way a mech his age could be as smart as he was. She smiled to him and he hid himself behind his mother's leg, embarassed from the sudden attention.

"Well, Mrs. Bronx, if that's everything, I must be going. I'm on duty tonight and Ratchet and Wrenchlock have homework studies."

Mrs. Bronx nodded and walked them to the door, where Joint intertwined their fingers together and they skipped out the door and into the hall of the quiet school.

_Seven years later_

"Hey, grease brain! Let's see that homework page!!"

Twelve year old Ratchet hurried his steps and tried to ignore them. All he needed was to go to class, pass his test and get home. He had extra health class homework which he requested that needed done. He didn't have time for Belt, Motorjam and Hubcap. All they'd do was bully him anyway.

"Go away, Belt."

Belt pushed him to the floor, and Ratchet's papers went flying. Where was Wrenchlock when you needed him? His blue pads went flying and his red pad, which contained his extra health class assignments, skidded underneath a locker. He pushed himself up, not before Belt grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Belt, please!"

Belt chuckled and picked up a blue pad, "I needed a workpage for Algebra one, glitchbrain. Thanks alot."

He threw Ratchet down and rolled off with his gang. Ratchet sighed and began picking up his blue pads. He looked down, afraid of the embarassment from the fellow mechs and femmes in the hallway.

A gental, small hand touched his. He looked up to see Arcee, the prettiest girl in his class, kneeling with her red pad to her chest. She handed him his red pad and smiled.

"Are you okay, Ratchet?"

He nodded and helped her up, "Fine. Thanks."

She smiled again and closed her eyes, "No problem. Belt is a glitchhead. Is that all your pads?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you. What are you studying extra?" he pointed to her red pad. She looked down and lit up.

"Physics."

He nodded, "Ah, very good. I always enjoyed Physics."

She rolled her eyes, "Good for one of us. I didn't pass last semester. Teacher said if I studied extra I could raise my grade. I don't really get it, but I like it."  
He nodded, " It's fun once you understand it."

"My Dad doesn't do too well with tutoring, and I was tutored by a femme once. She didn't help at all. Now I'm going it alone, but I'm up for a challenge."

He nodded in agreement. Then it hit him. If he could tutor her, he could get to know her better. After all, she was pretty and nice and he really liked her. Wrenchlock knew that Ratchet liked her and would often tease him about how he was a mudflap for not asking her out.

Ratchet took a deep breathe. Arcee turned to go and he stopped her.

"Arcee,"

She looked back, "Yes?"

"I-I- I could tutor you if you wanted."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side and looked up, "Really? Would you?"

He nodded, "Sure. I passed Physics last semester."

She smiled again, "Okay. How about my house, four thirty tonight?"

He nodded, "Sure. I'll see you then."

"Thanks again, Ratchet."

She kissed his cheek quickly and winked, then ran off to her next class. Ratchet was left completely astounded.

_Four Years Later_

Standing in front of your professor's desk is never good. Ratchet had never been there before. He was sure it was because of his Electric Circuits test. He hadn't studyed for it last night. He had to help his mother at the hospital, and he didn't get home until 3:30 that morning. They did a big surgery, and he was apart of it.

"Ratchet,"

He swallowed and answered, "Professor Lift?"

His professor folded his hands across his desk and laid them on Ratchet's yellow pad, "About your Electrics Test."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm very astounded, Ratchet. You scored highest on the test. Your knowledge in this class has been phenominal. Tell me, how do you do so well?"

Ratchet blinked twice, "Well, I studied since I was a small mech, and I just know alot of it. My mother's a medi-bot. She's taught me alot about medicine. I really enjoy it."

"I can see that. I'm sorry Ratchet, but I'm going to have to raise you yet another level. You've already passed everything we're supposed to learn in this semester."

"I hope that's alright."

His professor laughed, "Oh, it's wonderful! I've never had a student who has excelled so far! It pleases me to see another love the medicine career. I surely hope you consider going to be a medi-bot, Ratchet. You'd make a fine medic."

Ratchet swallowed once and smiled, waiting for his teacher to hand him his yellow pad back. He did so, and it had the word 'PASSED A+' typed in large letters. Ratchet closed his eyes and sighed in relief. All that work he'd did paid off. He looked to his professor and nodded.

"I do, sir. It's been a dream of mine for a long time."

"Good. I can see you becoming a fine medic, Ratchet. Get home and get some recharge, and we'll see you tomarrow. Is there anything you need to ask me?"

Ratchet thought a moment and smiled, then nodded. Sheepishly he looked down, and around the room to make sure no one was around.

"Only that I'd like to know about our next lesson, sir."

* * *

_AN: I had to make Ratchet a goody-goody-two-shoes. Or whatever you want to call it. Thanks for reading and I'll end with Bumblebee. Please review and God bless!_


End file.
